The disclosed embodiments relate to a packaging device for medications and in particular a packaging device for use in an automatic blister packaging machine.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide a packaging device for medications for which the supply of medications into a pre-folded packaging material allows shorter medication packs to be created. For example, a packaging device for which medications may be arranged not only one after another in the movement direction of the packaging material web, but also one on top of another, such that the same number of medications may be packaged in a smaller blister pack.